shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsurugi Kyousake
Tsurugi Kyousuke (剣城京介) is one of the main protagonists of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. He is a forward for Raimon, Raimon (Chrono Stone), Chrono Storm and later in Galaxy, a forward for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Appearance Tsurugi has short spiky navy blue hair with an awkward curled ponytail in the back, and curled spiral-shaped ringlets at the side. He also has pale skin tone like other characters despite being in the sun for so long during a soccer game. He wears an unbuttoned dark purple jacket that looks like a cape with a red black t-shirt underneath that has the end of the sleeves black. He has orange eyes with markings underneath them. In a poster scan for the Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, his casual clothing is similar to Hakuryuu. The only difference is in the color, Tsurugi's being light blue and his pants are brown. During the flashback he is shown to have worn a red long sleeved shirt with the edges of the shirt's arms and neck in black and white checkered (another white line curves underneath the neck checkers), dark apple green track pants, white trainers with a red line in the middle. However in the flashback in Chrono Stone, his young self wears a green button up t-shirt with a longer blue shirt inside. In the Jurassic Era, he wears a green-brown shirt with gray lines and without sleeves. In the shoes are green-brown with a gray line too. In the King Arthur Era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. When in Tenma Dream, Kyousake is based on Tenma. He wears the Inazuma soccer uniform (the one from Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy) and has his hair made the same as Tenma's except he still has his same hair color and his curled spiral-shaped ringlets are still at the side. Like all the Confusion Character victims, he has a large "?" on his forehead. Mixi Max Tsurugi Mixi Maxed with Okita. When he is Mixi Maxed with Okita Souji, his skin becomes more tanned and his hair turned purple grew side bangs and a ponytail. His eyes turns violet with yellow pupils. Personality Tsurugi was first shown to be very hostile towards soccer, despite being good at it. It is shown that he has an older brother, Tsurugi Yuuichi, who had gotten injured after trying to save Tsurugi from falling off the tree and lost his ability to walk. Despite his hard and cold side he is also shown to be caring, especially towards his older brother; an example would be when Tsurugi is shown to be agitated and worried as he watches his brother attempting to walk again with a nurse assisting him. He also gets angry when someone plays soccer in a bad way, as he did during the match of Raimon against Mannouzaka, when Isozaki Kenma tried to injure Tenma by tackling him. After being with Raimon for a while, he is shown to be more of the "quiet type" and a calmer person. He usually doesn't talk to the other members in Raimon and he doesn't like to get involved. Although he tries to act like he doesn't care for the Raimon members, it is shown that he clearly cares a lot for all of them. Tenma is shown to be closer to him compared to the other members of the Soccer Club. In the series Fandom made by MaeManuel1 During soccer practice, Tsurugi felt a little jealous of Tenma was more better of a soccer player than him. So he decides to skip soccer practice just when Lulu saw him sitting outside of the soccer stadium and then gives him one of her ruby necklaces and then hypnotized Tsurugi. Amu follows Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia to where the next ? egg victim might be but what they didn't know was that Tenma followed them to where Tsurugi was. When Amu and Tenma finds him, Tsurugi transforms into Tenma Dream. While Tenma is dumbfounded by his friend's transformation, Amu transforms into Amulet Heart and Tsurugi kicks a soccer ball at her until she uses Heart Rod to hit it back and send it flying through a net. Tsurugi tries again as he kicks more soccer balls at Amu, but she uses her Pom-poms to block his attack until Tsurugi kicks even more soccer balls at her. Just then, Tenma jumps in to protect Amu by getting himself hit by the balls which leaves Tsurugi smirking and he was about to kick another soccer ball when Tenma stops him and tells him that he doesn't have to be like him be as good in soccer as him because he just has to be himself and never give up. While Tsurugi's ? egg becomes an X-egg, Amu uses Open Heart to purify him. Confusion Character Transformation Tenma Dream Tsurugi became "Tenma Dream" when his Heart's Egg was tainted with Lulu's magic. He become like Tenma because of his dream to be stronger and more braver like Tenma. While this form, he was able to imitate Tenma's abilities. He returned to his old self after Amu reasoned with her about her own capabilities and Tenma told him that he doesn't have to be like him just to be more good at soccer. Amu then used Open Heart to return him to his normal form. As Tenma Dream, looks like a copy of Tenma, but his eyes are still sharper than Tenma's. Tsurugi's hair is made the same as Tenma's except it still has the same hair color and he still has curled spiral-shaped ringlets at the sides. On his forehead is a giant "?." Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Used Characters Category:Inazuma Eleven GO! characters Category:Mystery Egg victims